69 Down
by UnseenLibrarian
Summary: Auror Malfoy is on a stakeout with Auror Granger, and they are bored to tears. What to do, what to do?


**Author's Note:** This was originally written as a pinch-hit fic for Round 7 of the Dramione Duet Fest on LJ.

Many thanks to my betas Captainraychill and Dormiensa, who gave me great comments and suggestions. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Malfoy, what's a five-letter word for _man?_ " Hermione asked.

Draco was at the window with a set of Omnioculars trained on the building next door to theirs. He didn't turn around as he answered, "That's easy. **D-R-A-C-O**."

Hermione tapped the crossword with her pencil eraser. "Hmm. Nope, that doesn't fit."

"That's what she said." He flashed her a naughty grin full of shiny white teeth.

She just shook her head at him before returning to the puzzle. "Ah ha, it's **H-U-M-A-N**!" she crowed, carefully filling in the boxes.

"Bloody boring crossword," Draco muttered in disgust. He set down the Omnioculars and stretched. "Your turn here, Granger. I need to hit the head."

He made his way through the cramped living room to the bathroom without waiting for her to come to the window. He grinned to himself as Hermione spluttered after his retreating back about proper stakeout procedures. At the moment, Draco would happily see the rules go to hell. Ten seconds without watchful eyes wouldn't ruin anything. They'd been watching the flat across the way for three days with absolutely no sign of the Lestrange brothers. So much for the tip that Weasley had acquired from sources unknown.

"Way to go, Weasel King," he grumbled before unbuttoning his fly and doing his business.

A few minutes later and feeling much better, he returned to the living room to see Hermione with her elbows on the windowsill, staring intently through the Omnioculars. She didn't seem to notice his reappearance, so he took a moment or two to savor the view of her heart-shaped bum in the blue jeans she was wearing. Cor blimey, she had a great arse! Muggles may be useless for many things, in Draco's opinion, but every day that he'd been cooped up in here with Granger, he'd silently praised them profusely for the invention of denim.

Granger flipped her hair and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her hips swayed enticingly as she did so. Draco swore under his breath and before he got himself into trouble, picked up the crossword she'd discarded.

He eyed it critically. "I think you've got these answers all wrong, Granger." He glanced her way and emphatically shook the paper.

She continued her surveillance, refusing to look at him. "No, Malfoy, they're all correct. I'm sure of it. It's only the _Daily Prophet_ crossword, after all," she scoffed. "How hard can it be?"

"That's what she said," Draco replied automatically. He poked the puzzle with his finger. "Well, this one's definitely wrong. 69 Down: a six-letter word for _happiness_?"

"Yes, it's **G-A-I-E-T-Y** ," Hermione answered. "The **I** fits."

Draco erased her answer. "Nope. It's **C-L-I-M-A-X**. The **I** still fits." He licked the pencil and filled in the word. He looked up to find Hermione glaring at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. The corner of her mouth twitched. Was that an almost-smile?

"Don't lick the pencil, Malfoy," she finally said before returning her gaze to the twilit street outside. "It's a dirty habit."

"I've got lots of dirty habits, Granger," he countered.

"Is that so?" she asked. She eyed him over her shoulder for a moment. He watched her with one eyebrow raised.

She apparently made a decision, because she tapped the Omnioculars with her wand, whispering, " _Wingardium leviosa._ " When she let go of them they remained floating in the air, recording the view. She turned and leaned against the windowsill.

"If you've got an oral fixation, Malfoy, I can think of plenty of other things for you to lick," she said.

"Oh, can you now," he drawled and leaned back in the chair. He was fighting a smile of his own at this point. "I _do_ like to lick. I like licking lots."

"Hmm," she hummed. She pushed away from the windowsill and crooked a finger at him. "Then come here and prove it, Malfoy."

"Why, Granger!" Draco laid a hand over his heart. "Are you propositioning me?"

"Malfoy, we've been stuck in here for three days, all because of Ron's half-witted anonymous informant's hunch that the Lestranges were holed up around here. We have nothing to do. When you aren't watching the building, you're doing push-ups and sit-ups. Shirtless. And sweating. Dear Merlin, do you know what that does to a woman?"

 _I have some idea,_ Draco thought. _It certainly made you breathe heavily and your pupils dilate, my little lioness. That's why I kept doing it._

"I think you _do_ know exactly what you were doing, Malfoy. You're a Slytherin, after all." Hermione stepped closer to where Draco was sitting. He carefully set the paper aside, tossed the pencil onto the table, and stood up. He stepped toward her.

"You knew just how you were affecting me, didn't you?" Hermione's breath tickled Draco's cheek, she was so close. "Of course you did, you arrogant S.O.B. You've gotten me so worked up, I haven't been able to think straight."

"Really?" Draco asked, with a note of smug delight in his voice.

"Yes, really!" Hermione scowled. "I should have had that damn puzzle solved two days ago."

Draco retorted, "I haven't exactly had it easy either, Granger. You and those bloody denim jeans of yours. You've been wagging your gorgeous tail around this flat for days now. This place is so small I can't even have a good wank in private. If I didn't exercise, I'd have exploded!"

"Oh, yes? I have a gorgeous bum, have I?"

"Yes! All I can think about is bending you over and giving it to you hard from behind!"

"Well, after seeing you lick that pencil, all I can think about is that wet, pink tongue of yours!"

They grabbed each other, their mouths coming together in a bout of frenzied kissing. Her hands gripped at his shirt, tearing it down the front. She pulled it from his body while his hands squeezed her denim-clad arsecheeks, lifting her off the floor. Draco walked them over to the wall right next to the window, stopping only when Hermione was flat against it. If they turned their heads, they'd be able to see right into the flat they'd been spying on for days.

At that moment, neither of them gave a fairy's fart about it.

He held her there, kneading her arse while he kissed his way down her neck. Her own shirt was askew. He yanked at it, tearing the fabric and baring her chest to his gaze. She wore a light pink lacy bra. Her breath hitched as he ran one long finger along the tops of her breasts.

"So hot, Granger. So perfect." He licked at her collarbone, making her groan. Her wand had fallen to the floor, so she grabbed his from his back pocket and quickly cast a contraceptive charm.

"Malfoy, if you don't use that tongue on me in wicked ways right now, I will scream."

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Oh, Granger. When I use my tongue on you, you _will_ scream."

He took the wand from her. " _Divesto!_ " Immediately all of their clothes fell to the floor, puddled around their feet. Hermione gasped, then chuckled appreciatively.

"That's a handy trick," she said. Then she looked him up and down, and her eyes widened.

Draco flexed his abs. His penis, which was standing at its fullest, thickest attention, bobbed obligingly. "What's a thirteen-letter word for my cock?" he asked.

" **M-O-U-T-H-W-A-T-E-R-I-N-G** ," Hermione said and reached for it.

Just then, Draco cast another set of spells, and Hermione found herself hanging upside down, stuck to the wall.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing, Malfoy!?" she cried, but he hushed her quickly when he stroked her hips and thighs, which were right at eye level for him. He looked at the join of her thighs and oh, did she look tasty. Without further ado, he buried his face in her pussy. He reached down to pluck and tug at her nipples while he licked and sucked at her clit.

Hermione's indignant cries quickly became moans of delight. "Oh, yes, Malfoy, yes!"

She felt something hot and silken brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Willy the One-Eyed Wizard winking at her expectantly. She smirked, said, "69 Down it is," and drew Draco's cock into her mouth.

Draco groaned loudly at the sensation of her hot lips engulfing his dick. Salazar's rod, where did she learn to do _that_ with her tongue? She was cupping his bollocks in one hand and massaging his perineum with the other. He felt her wet one finger with her saliva, and when he felt her finger slip inside his arsehole, he swore, "Fuck, _yeah_ , Granger! Do it!"

He struggled not to thrust into her mouth, not wanting to choke her, but she grabbed his butt and pulled him in, deep-throating him to the root and still playing with his prostate from within. He almost came then and there, but he distracted himself by paying even more attention to Hermione's clitoris. He was _not_ going to come before she did.

Circling her clit with his tongue, he slowly slid one, then two fingers into her, smiling against her flesh as he felt her clamp down on him. Her ecstatic moans around his cock were growing louder, and they felt fantastic. He could sense her climax was imminent. Replacing his fingers with his thumb in her pussy, he pushed one of his juicy digits firmly against her anus while sucking her clit hard. When the tip of his finger slid inside her bum, the effect was electric.

Hermione shrieked around his cock, an intense orgasm rushing out from her core through all of her limbs. She shook all over, the climax rolling through her system for what felt like forever. As she finally began to recover, she regained enough control to resume sucking Draco's cock. She thrust her finger deep inside him while working his cock hard with her tongue, and she was rewarded with his cry of "Fuck, Granger, I'm coming!" a split second before his orgasm exploded down her throat. She swallowed every drop, reveling in Draco's growls and curses.

When they'd both recovered some minutes later, Draco removed his spells and helped Hermione regain her feet. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned.

"That was fantastic," he said when they broke apart.

"I concur," replied Hermione. "It was an excellent start." She smiled at his expression of happy surprise.

"Yeah? Haven't had enough, eh?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I believe you said something about bending me over and taking me from behind?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and grinned. He turned to the window and pushed up the sash. The cool evening air blew in over them, pebbling Hermione's nipples at once. Draco leaned over and suckled them both, before turning Hermione to face the open window.

"What are you... oh!"

He guided her gently but insistently through the open window until her upper half was leaning out over the windowsill. Her entire torso was exposed. Anyone looking up from the alley would see her, as would anyone in the building across the way if they happened to look.

But there was no one there. Weasley's tip about the Lestrange brothers had been a total dud. Draco couldn't care less. He leaned over Hermione's back, his cock nestled against her bum, and cupped both her breasts. When he tugged on her nipples, Hermione moaned, forgetting everything else. She wouldn't have cared if there were a thousand people below. She just wanted to get fucked. She wiggled that lovely, heart-shaped arse against him.

"What are you waiting for, Malfoy?" she goaded. "Recovery time too slow?-Oh!"

Draco thrust to the hilt into her dripping pussy in one movement. They both groaned loudly at the sensation. Then, holding her hips tightly Draco began to pound into her, grunting with the effort. Hermione braced herself against the windowsill and pushed back against him, up on her tiptoes. "Harder, Malfoy. Harder!"

"So good, Granger. So, fucking, good!" Draco panted.

The sloppy, wet sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the night air. Hermione reached between her legs with her free hand and touched herself, feeling Draco's cock moving in and out of her. Her fingers began to circle her clit, faster and faster as his rhythm sped up. Her breasts were swinging madly with the force of Malfoy's thrusts. She felt as though she were flying.

Her second orgasm hit harder than the first one, and she screamed his name as she came. Her grasping, fluttering pussy walls threw Draco over the edge, and he buried himself inside her with a shout, filling her with his come.

They were still leaning out of the window, panting as they recovered, when they heard pounding footsteps and shouting from the hallway outside their own flat. As the noise grew closer, they quickly disengaged and grabbed their wands. They pointed them at the door, expecting an attack at any second.

To their surprise, they heard banging and crashing through the wall. It was coming from the flat next to theirs. They heard Ron's voice shout, "We've got you now, Rabastan! _Petrificus totalus!_ "

There was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Then Harry yelled, " _Expelliarmus!_ " and there was an accompanying deep cry of consternation from his opponent. Then there was only silence, broken only by Ron's occasional whoops of glee.

Draco and Hermione met each other's gaze. She sighed.

"I guess Ron's anonymous tipster wasn't that far off, after all. Right floor..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Wrong bloody building."

"What's a six-letter word for our fellow Aurors?" she asked.

" **I-D-I-O-T-S.** "

* * *

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
